Resident Love
by N Husher
Summary: Apenas parceiros?
1. Chapter 1

**Olá girls! Alguém aí já olhou/jogou Resident Evil? AAEHAEOIAEHO Eu tenho um XBOX 360 e jogo Resident Evil 5 praticamente todos os dias. Um casal nesse jogo me chamou a atenção: Chris Redfield e Sheva Alomar. Os dois no jogo, não são um casal, apenas parceiros de matança ok? Mas eu resolvi fazer um capítulo sobre uma noite deles... Hm, já sabem o que vem por aí não é? Eu acho que existe uma "química imaginária" entre eles ._. IAUHAEI bem, boa leitura meninas.**

_A Special Night_

**CPOV**

Parecia loucura, mas eu e Sheva teríamos uma noite de descanso? Era o que parecia, a B.S.A.A. havia nos dado uma folga. Sheva ainda olhava incrédula para Josh Stone.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Josh - ela falou totalmente em choque, como eu. Mas logo um sorriso delicado brotou em sua face.

- Não estou, Sheva. Os incidentes terminaram por enquanto e eu darei a vocês uma "noite de folga" num hotel muito bom - Josh falou sorrindo.

De repente, o celular de Sheva começou a tocar. Ela se retirou da sala e foi atender, não tirei os olhos dela até vê-la desaparecer da sala, então virei para Josh.

- Dá pra me explicar o que é isso?

- Claro, amigão. Você acha que eu não percebo o jeito que olha para ela? - Josh perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Estremeci. Aquele era meu ponto fraco.

- E-eu? Não olho de jeito nenhum. Ela é apenas minha parceira... Mais nada - respondi com o máximo de certeza, mas o fundo eu sabia que era verdade o que ele estava dizendo.

- Oh, é mesmo? Essa preocupação que você tem com ela você não tinha com Jill... Não negue Chris, você está de joelhos por ela - ele riu. Josh era meu amigo e de Sheva, me conhecia bem.

- Só não conte a ela, pode ser? - abaixei a cabeça e suspirei. Um homem como eu, acostumado a ser frio, não ter sentimentos por justamente matar todas aquelas aberrações, estava babando por sua parceira. Eu não conseguia distinguir se era certo, ou errado.

- Pode deixar, amigão. Seja suave e delicado com ela, Chris. Você sabe o quanto ela é especial - ele me deu um tapa de leve nas costas e me entregou um envelope - Aqui estão seus cartões para entrar no hotel, tudo pago. E a propósito... Ela é totalmente apaixonada por voce, Chris. - depois que disse isso, ele saiu da sala, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos loucos.

Ela é? Ela não demonstrava isso... Bem, mas eu também não. Ele havia falado em Jill antes... Eu pensava que sentia isso por ela também, mas descobri que não no instante que vi Sheva e fiquei sabendo que ela seria minha nova parceira.

_Início do Flash-Back_

_- Sentimos muito pela Jill, Chris. Mas precisamos continuar com ou sem ela - disse Kirk Mathison._

_- Claro, eu entendo. Mas... Vou ser sozinho agora? - perguntei._

_- Não. Nós temos outra parceira para você, ela é da B.S.A.A há anos, mas creio que você não a conheça... - ele se virou para a porta da sala - Sheva? - chamou a tal parceira nova._

_E ela entrou na sala. Andando sensualmente quase que sem perceber, linda de uma maneira inacreditável. Uma pele bronzeada, dourada. Seu rosto delicado, os cabelos presos com uma mecha caída perto do olho. Olhos, verde claros, com cílios enormes como os de uma boneca. Uma boca com lábios grossos, cor clara, extremamente provocantes, suculentos até. Ela usava uma blusa degotada, deixando os homens ao seu redor imaginando tocar seus seios fartos, uma barriga lisa, silhueta modelada, pernas longas e fortes, corbertas por uma calça jeans e botas. Apesar de sua aparência fatal com essas armas penduradas ao seu corpo, eu não pude deixar de notar uma mulher sensível, intrigante e apaixonante._

_Ela se aproximou de mim e estendeu a mão - Chris Redfield, é um prazer conhecê-lo - estendi a mão e peguei a sua, a textura macia como seda e a voz absurdamente doce._

_- O prazer é meu, Sheva. Pelo visto seremos parceiros de agora em diante, não é?_

_- Sim, é o que parece - ela sorriu para mim, me deixando abobalhado com tamanha perfeição de uma mulher. Nesse momento percebi que o que sentia por Jill não se comparava ao que eu sentia agora, por essa mulher._

_Fim do Flash-Back_

- Chris? - ela me chamou, me trazendo a realidade novamente. Me olhava com preocupação - Tudo bem?

- Tudo, tudo... Apenas relembrando. - cachoalhei a cabeça - Vamos ter nossa noite de folga então? - sorri para ela que sorriu para mim.

- Eu nem acredito nisso, parece mentira. Depois de todo esse tempo com você... Nunca tivemos "uma folga" - ela riu alto, o som de seu riso era música para meus ouvidos.

- É, foram bons tempos com você - falei sem pensar, olhando diretamente em seus olhos claros. Ela piscou várias vezes, um costume que ela tinha sempre que ficava nervosa, mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para baixo, obviamente corada. E eu amava deixá-la assim.

- É... Foram bons mesmo - mesmo com a cabeça baixa, pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, mas depois ela ficou séria - Bem... Vamos então? - ela se virou, evitando meus olhos. Sorri e a segui.

No caminho para o hotel, Sheva não conversou comigo, apenas encarou a janela e isso me deixou um tanto preocupado. Eu havia dito alguma coisa errada? Quando estacionamos em frente ao enorme hotel, eu desliguei o carro e virei meu corpo para ficar de frente para ela.

- Sheva? - eu chamei, mas ela não se virou - Sheva - toquei seu braço.

- Sim? - ela disse baixinho ainda encarando o vidro.

- Algum problema? - perguntei, levando minha mão automaticamente até seu rosto, puxando para vê-lo - Estou me sentindo como um estranho ao seu lado, como se você não me conhecesse e não quisesse me contar o que está errado.

- Oh, Chris. Me desculpe, não foi isso que eu quis fazer você pensar... É só que... Quando você falou antes 'Foram bons tempos com você', eu entendi como se você fosse me deixar... Voltar para Jill, agora que descobrimos que ela está viva. E bem... Eu, eu me sinto incomodada com isso - ela disse isso baixinho, envergonhada. Eu tive que rir disso que ela falou. Ela era absurda.

- Sheva - eu soltei seu rosto e ela voltou a encarar o vidro, notei que ela fugou. Ela estava chorando? Puxei seu rosto novamente. Ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, os dela marejados e uma lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto. - Oh, querida... Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso, Sheva. Depois de tudo que passamos. - acariciei sua bochecha, tirando a lágrima que havia escorrido.

- Como posso ter certeza? Não sei se o que você sente por Jill é somente amizade... - senti uma pitadinha de ciúme que me fez sorrir, ela era adorável nesses momentos.

- Você não sabe o que eu sinto por ela... Nem por você - assim que disse isso ela virou o rosto rapidamente para me encarar. Me mantive sorrindo e ela me encarava. Eu arranjaria um jeito de dizer o que eu sentia por ela naquela noite, de algum jeito eu arranjaria - O que você me diz de jantar fora comigo?

- Hum... Bem, eu adoraria. Mas primeiro não acha que temos de tomar banho e colocar uma roupa decente? - ela apontou para suas roupas, fazendo meus olhos analisarem toda sua anatomia. Passando pelo decote provocante, a blusa marcando a barriga lisa, o quadril, as coxas grossas... Mesmo suja de sangue ela ficava sexy. _Deus do céu!_Essa mulher vai ser a minha morte.

- Sim, eu acho. O que eles vão pensar de um casal entrando no hotel com roupas sujas de sangue? - eu perguntei rindo, tentando desviar o olhar de seu corpo escultural.

- Não sei, mas nós vamos entrar de um jeito ou outro. Isso que está no envelope é o que? - ela apontou para o envelope branco.

- Nossos cartões de entrada no hotel, Josh disse que se nós apenas mostrarmos os cartões eles saberão quem somos e nos deixarão entrar - sorri para ela - Vamos?

- Vamos.

Descemos do carro e fomos e direção à portaria. Alguns olhares arregalados em nossa direção, mas nada demais.

- Boa noite, Sr. Redfield e Srta. Alomar, o quarto de vocês está a sua espera - o recepcionista nos cumprimentou e rolou os olhos pelo corpo de Sheva, que olhava distraidamente o hall do hotel. Peguei as chaves rapidamente e puxei Sheva pelo braço delicadamente, lançando um olhar furioso para o recepcionista, que sorria como um idiota.

- Idiota...

- O que? - Sheva parou e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Meus pensamentos haviam saído pela boca.

- Er... Nada não, apenas pensando alto... Vamos? - ela acenou com a cabeça e continuamos a caminhar em direção ao quarto.

O número do quarto era 405, quando chegamos na frente da porta, havia um bilhete.

_Aproveitem a noite._

_Jill._

Sorri. Hoje descobri que meus sentimentos por Jill eram fraternais, eu precisava cuidar dela, porque ela era como minha pequena irmãzinha.

Sheva entrou no quarto e eu fiquei na porta, admirando o modo que seus quadris moviam-se enquanto ela caminhava. Senti um desconforto no meio das minhas pernas e achei melhor parar... Por enquanto.

**SPOV**

O quarto era incrível! Elegante, uma cama enorme de casal e... Espera aí. Só uma cama? Eu teria de dormir com Chris?

Céus... Essa noite promete. O jeito como ele me olhava, como me tocava... Ficaria difícil aguentar tudo essa noite sem falar ou fazer nada.

No trinque do banheiro havia um bilhete e em cima da cama outro. Em cima da cama também tinha uma roupa, que obviamente era para Chris. Uma camisa social azul clara, calça jeans escuras e um sapato. Imaginei como cairia bem essa roupa em seu corpo musculoso, os braços grandes o peito másculo... Oh Deus.

O bilhete que estava no trinque do banheiro era apenas algo indicando para mim entrar no banheiro, pois havia meu nome.

- Bem... Vou verificar o que tem no banheiro para mim e aproveitar para tomar um banho. Tudo bem? - perguntei enquanto Chris entrava no quarto e sentava na cama, olhando para seu bilhete e suas roupas.

- Claro, pode ir - ele levantou o rosto e sorriu.

Entrei no banheiro, fechei a porta e abri a boca. Ali tinha pendurado num cabide, uma roupa para mim. Um vestido de cor clara, de alças. Muito delicado. Logo embaixo do busto, havia uma fita fina preta e depois escorria até o meio das coxas. Embaixo do vestido, no chão, havia um par de sapatos pretos lindos. Cheguei mais perto deles para observa-los melhor e notei algo que me deixou um tanto feliz. Eu era acostumada a viver sem muitas frescuras quando estava trabalhando. Mas fora do trabalho eu era uma mulher. E oh, meu Deus! Os sapatos eram Schutz! Um peep toe com salto meia pata preto, atrás, no calcanhar, um tope grande. Fiquei abobalhada com a beleza do sapato e do vestido. Ao lado deles, no balcão. Havia uma sacola rosa listrada, virei a sacola de frente para mim e lá dizia: Victoria's Secret.

Gelei. Abri a sacola e retirei de lá uma camisola branca muito sexy e ao mesmo tempo delicado. E era lindo. Grudada no corpo até a coxa, bem curtinha. Parei de olhar para tudo quando vi um bilhete ao lado da sacola.

_Sheva,_

_Nós não somos melhores amigas nem nada, mas eu gosto muito de você e espero que um dia você possa gostar de mim tanto quanto eu._

_Eu não sou cega e sei o jeito que você olha pro Chris. Sheva, eu o considero um irmão mais velho, só isso. E ele está completamente caído por você._

_Tudo que está aí dentro, fui eu quem comprei para você usar para ele essa noite. Inclusive os sapatos e o baby doll. Lindos não?_

_Cuide bem dele, ele é um homem especial e de ama de verdade._

_Sejam felizes e me convidem para ser madrinha do casamento e dos filhos!_

_Um beijo,_

_Jill._

Sorri de alívio e felicidade. Alívio por saber como ela se sentia em relação a ele, e felicidade em saber que ele me amava do mesmo jeito que eu o amava. Tomei meu banho relaxadamente, usando os sabonetes líquidos e shampoos que Jill havia deixado para mim. Quando terminei. Me enrolei no roupão branco que havia no outro cabide, usei uma capa para cobrir o vestido, peguei as sacolas e minhas coisas e fui para o quarto com os cabelos molhados. Eu não deixaria Chris me ver enquanto não estivesse pronta.

- Posso? - ele perguntou, correndo os olhos pelas minhas coisas.

Sorri - Sim.

E ele se foi pro banheiro.

Peguei o secador e começei a secar meu cabelo. Quando estava totalmente seco, comecei a escová-lo. Meu cabelo não era muito curto, nem comprido. Ela na altura dos ombros, eram lisos e eu tinha uma franja de lado. Quando terminei o cabelo, me olhei no espelho e sorri. Eu me sentia bonita.

Chris saiu do banheiro vestindo um roupão branco também, que aliás, o deixou muito sensual.

- Posso me arrumar no banheiro, e você aqui? - perguntei pegando minha muamba novamente.

- Claro - ele sorriu e me deu passagem, passando os olhos pelas minhas coisas, tentando adivinhar o que tinha dentro.

Entrei no banheiro e comecei a botar o vestido. Puxei o zíper que ficava no lado e depois amarrei a fitinha preta embaixo de meu busto. Depois peguei os sapatos e calcei-os, fiz uma maquiagem leve, passando base, um lápis preto fraquinho, bastante rímel, uma sombra bem clarinha, um poquinho de blush e um gloss incolor. Botei perfume, botei as jóias que eu tinha sempre dentro da bolsa.

Arrumei tudo rapidamente, deixando apenas a sacola rosa listrada em cima do balcão. Me olhei dessa vez em um espelho que tinha na parede que me mostrava de corpo inteiro. Eu estava bonita, me sentindo uma mulher de verdade. Respirei fundo duas vezes e saí do banheiro.

Chris estava em pé, de frente para a janela, de costas para mim. Quando ele me ouviu chegar, se virou. Percorreu os olhos pelo meu corpo inteiro, me analisando com a boca aberta.

Ele, bem... Ele estava perfeito. A camisa caiu como uma luva para ele, deixou o primeiro botão aberto, puxou as mangas deixando seus braços musculosos apertados na manga da camisa. O peito viril marcado e um pouquinho do abdômen. A calça justa deixando suas pernas fortes ainda mais atraentes.

- Hum... Estou pronta - falei baixinho com a cabeça baixa, e corando.

- Você está linda - ele falou com a voz rouca. Pigarreou. Olhei em seus olhos e eles me analisavam como se quisessem ler meus pensamentos. Sorri fraquinho e ele me deu um enorme sorriso de volta.

- Obrigada - corei ainda mais, se fosse possível.

Fomos jantar num restaurante muito elegante que tinha na cidade, Chris nunca deixava de me elogiar e de olhar meu corpo. E eu sempre corava. Nós conversamos e rimos muito, lembrando dos momentos que passamos juntos.

Quando retornamos ao hotel e ao nosso quarto, eu me senti tensa e com calor. Estávamos sozinhos no quarto, agora que a ficha havia caído.

- Jill deixou um bilhete para você também? - Chris perguntou do nada, enquanto arrumava nossas armas. Afinal, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer não é?

- Sim, deixou.

- O que ela havia escrito no seu? - gelei. O que eu falaria para ele? A verdade?

_Deixe de ser besta, Sheva._Uma vozinha ecoou dentro de mim. Eu o queria, não? Eu o amava, não? Então eu faria de tudo para tê-lo essa noite.

- Ele dizia... Para aproveitarmos a noite - falei com a voz baixa. Senti ele se aproximando - O que estava escrito no seu?

- Exatamente o mesmo - quando ele falou isso, um arrepio correu por todo o meu corpo. Ele estava muito perto e o modo como ele falou aquilo foi tão quente que eu poderia agarrá-lo ali mesmo. Ele correu o nariz por meu pescoço e eu fechei os olhos, quase gemendo.

Mas eu tinha uma lingerie da Victoria's Secret para usar, e eu iria.

- Preciso botar meu pijama. Jill deixou um para mim usar especialmente essa noite - falei sem olhar para ele, caminhando lentamente em direção ao banheiro. Quando entrei nele, me virei para Chris que estava no meio do quadro, com as mãos fechadas e ofegando, olhando de um modo veroz para mim. Eu sorri de leve e lançei um olhar sensual para ele. Fechei a porta. Começei a tirar a roupa.

Botei a calcinha branca fio dental e a camisola/baby-doll, não sabia exatamente o que era, porque era uma camisola justa, com detalhes atrás, com um sutiã integrado. Não retirei a maquiagem, apenas penteei os cabelos e calcei os chinelinhos com pluminhas que estavam dentro da sacola. Me olhei no espelho e me senti... sei lá, _sexy._Fatal, pronta para tentar seduzir um homem.

Abri a porta do quarto e me deparei com uma cena que quase me fez cair no chão. Chris, usando apenas um samba canção preto. Sem camisa, deitado na cama com os braços atrás do pescoço. Assim que ele olhou para mim, levantou-se e abriu a boca. Cerrou os olhos e percorreu lentamente o meu corpo.

- Oh, Deus... - ele fechou os olhos e eu notei um grande volume em sua samba canção. Fiquei com muito calor,com vontade de tirar tudo que estava vestindo. Mordi os lábios. Caminhei até o outro lado da cama, deitei e de costas para ele e fechei os olhos. Logo, senti ele se virar para mim.

**CPOV**

- Oh, Deus... - fechei os olhos, tentando controlar os hormônios que ficaram enlouquecidos com aquela linda lingerie branca naquela linda mulher. O desconforto no meio de minhas pernas era grande. Apertei as mãos em punhos e comecei a ofegar. Ouvi ela se mover para deitar no outro lado da cama. Quando olhei para ela, ela estava de costas para mim. Virei para ela e fiquei um momento admirando o quadril moldado pela lingerie branca. Ela era extraordinária, e seria minha naquela noite.

Lentamente, coloquei minha mão em sua cintura e fiz carinho ali. Notei que ela suspirou quando eu descia e subia minha mão por seu quadril, sua coxa... Fazendo o trajeto várias vezes. Minha boca estava cheia de água, querendo sentir com meus próprios lábios a textura de sua pele sedosa. Puxei seu corpo contra o meu e ela gemeu baixinho quando sentiu meu estado. Fechei os olhos, imaginando o prazer que ela poderia me dar...

Num piscar de olhos, ela estava de frente para mim, me encarando com os olhos famintos.

- Se você soubesse o que eu sinto... - murmurei enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

- Me conte - ela provocou com um sorriso arteiro.

Eu sorri maliciosamente, agarrei seus braços e inverti a nossa posição. Ela deitada e eu sustentando meu peso sobre ela. Fui lentamente até seu ouvido e sussurrei:

- Eu te amo, Sheva - quando falei isso ela estremeceu embaixo de mim e senti seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

Me afastei e ela me encarava, dessa vez sorrindo, seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito diferente. Nessa hora a realidade veio como um soco: Aquela mulher seria minha até o dia da minha morte.

Muito lentamente, me aproximei de sua boca. Eu estava louco para sentir seu gosto, seus lábios. Assim que senti sua boca na minha, o mundo se desligou. Só existíamos eu e ela. Moldei sua boca com a minha, e quando quis aprofundar o beijo, ela me concedeu. Suas mãos voaram para o meu cabelo e aí eu perdi meu auto controle, me soltei delicadamente sobre ela, empurrando meu corpo contra o dela. Fazendo-a gemer alto em meus lábios.

Ela então, inverteu nossas posições, ficando por cima de mim. Sentou em um lugar que já estava... duro. E que latejou com a sua presença. Fechei os olhos e levantei o pescoço, gemendo de prazer. Quando abri os olhos ela sorria como uma criança que tinha acabado de aprontar. Pressionou seu corpo contra o meu novamente.

- Sheva... - eu rosnei e ela piscou.

- Sim? - a voz manhosa.

- Pare com isso - rosnei de novo.

- Tem alguém que está gostando... - ela sorriu inocentemente.

- Oh, Deus você será a minha morte, Sheva Alomar - suspirei passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

- Ah... A propósito - ela chegou no meu ouvido - Eu também te amo, de um jeito inexplicável e sim, eu serei sua morte hoje, e amanhã, amanhã... - ela arranhou meu abdômen com as unhas e eu quase urrei.

A partir dali, eu não correspondia mais por meus atos.

Ela me despiu, deixando-me apenas de cueca e eu comecei a tirar a lingerie dela. Santo Deus, eu tremia como um garoto de 16 anos!

Puxei lentamente a camisola branca para cima, expondo um par de seios que quase me fizeram gozar, só por ter visto.

Eram, perfeitos. Massageei-os e ela fechou os olhos, ronronou como uma gata manhosa. Sentei-me com ela em meu colo e levei um lábio até o seio direito, masageando o outro com a outra mão.

- Oh, Chris... - ouvi-la gemer meu nome, era algo fora do comum. Eu me sentia o homem mais importante da face da terra.

Tirei a mão de seu seio e tracei um caminho até sua barriga, seguindo para o sul de seu corpo. Quando toquei seu ponto sensível, estava encharcado e isso me excitou ainda mais.

Massageei seu clitóris e ela arfava em meus ouvidos agora.

Ela era minha e eu era dela, o que mais importava?

* * *

_Deixem reviews, amores!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

Acordei e me deparei com uma cena tão... certa, que me fez suspirar. Sheva estava dormindo no meu peito, enrolada no lençol branco. A respiração tranquila, a expressão serena. Comecei a recordar a noite passada, além de todos os gemidos, gritos e os mil orgasmos que eu dei a ela e ela me retribuiu, acima de tudo... Eu a amei na noite passada, como eu sempre sonhei.

- Hm... - sai de meus devaneios com um gemido dela - Chris? - ela chamou baixinho.

- Sim? - sorri e acariciei sua bochecha, ela não me olhou.

- Está aí mesmo? - a voz carregada de dúvidas.

Dei uma risada.

- Sim, estou aqui.

- Hm.

Ela ainda não me olhou.

- Ei, olhe pra mim - tentei puxar seu queixo, mas ela desviou.

- Não...

- Por que não? - comecei a ficar preocupado e repassei a noite toda em minha cabeça mais uma vez, ela não havia dado a entender que não tinha gostado ontem. Ela não gostou? - A noite passada foi tão ruim assim?

Me senti extremamente triste. Eu fiz de tudo para fazer da noite passada uma noite especial, tanto pra ela como pra mim. E ela não gosta?

- O que? - sua voz subiu duas oitavas. Ela se apoiou no meu peito com os cotovelos e eu desviei o olhar, tentando não mostrar o quão triste eu estava...

- Chris Redfield, olhe pra mim agora.

Quando olhei pra ela, ela estava rindo de mim.

- Você... Você realmente acha que eu não gostei? - ela ainda ria e parei de ouvi-la para reparar na sua beleza. Era tão grande, mesmo de manhã. As curvas de seu corpo moldaram o lençol branco, o cabelo preso, mas uma mexa caia perto de seu olho. Pus ela atrás da orelha. Ela me lançou um olhar e um sorriso maliciosos - Será que me daria a oportunidade de repetir tudo? Assim eu poderei mostrar a você o quanto eu gostei - sua voz manhosa fez _alguém_acordar rápido.

Sorri. Claro que ela havia gostado.

Repetimos a dose da última noite e foi melhor do que na primeira vez.

Quando terminamos, ela se deitou ainda ofegante sobre mim e fez carinho em minha nuca. Um segredo que eu havia contado a ela a algum tempo atrás, durante uma missão.

**Flashback**

_Nós dois estávamos sentados, esperando o helicóptero da B.S.A.A. que demoraria muito ainda. Então começamos a conversar._

_- Diga-me, alguma mania sua - falei enquanto recarregava minhas armas e ela fazia a mesma coisa._

_- Fazer compras - ela disse rindo. Compras?_

_- Mesmo? - perguntei incrédulo._

_- Sim. Sou uma agente da B.S.A.A, mas ainda sou mulher. Claro que eu não sou aquelas peruas que compram qualquer coisa... Mas eu gosto de ficar no shopping passeando, comprando algumas coisas... - ela ria sozinha - E você? Uma mania?_

_- Hm... Deixe-me ver... Ficar mexendo na nuca - foi a minha vez de rir, era algo tão tolo, mas que me deixava tranquilo - Me tranquiliza, eu não sei... Minha mãe fazia isso em mim - bocejei. Há quanto tempo eu não tinha uma noite completa de sono? - Nossa, eu estou dormindo em pé._

_- Vem aqui... - ela se sentou e esticou as pernas. De início não entendi, mas ela me puxou e me fez deitar em suas pernas. Extremamente macias. - Dorme, quando eles chegarem eu te acordo._

_- Obrigada, Sheva._

_- Sempre as ordens - ela levou uma mão até minha nuca e ficou fazendo carinho ali, logo eu peguei no sono_

**Flashback off**

- Chris? - ela me chamou, me tirando de uma imensidão de lembranças - Vamos descer? Estou morrendo de fome - ela estava toda corada, mas eu não entendia o motivo.

- Ei, ei - levantei de cueca e puxei seu braço - Porque você não olha pra mim?

- Porque eu estou com vergonha - ela desviou o olhar de novo. Tive que rir disso. Ela estava só de lingerie, absurdamente linda e sexy. E minha.

- Há alguns minutos atrás não estava - lancei um olhar malicioso para ela e ela corou mais ainda. Puxei-a para meus braços - Sheva, você tem alguma noção do quanto eu te amo? Sinceramente, tem alguma noção? Após todo esse tempo juntos, eu não conseguia mais esconder meus sentimentos por você... Eu te via caminhando daquele jeito...

- Que jeito? - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Rebolando - coloquei a mão em sua cintura - Essa sua silhueta me deixou louco, eu não podia fazer nada...

- Eu? Mas eu nem fazia nada...

- Ah fazia, e como fazia! E agora então... Nossa! - revirei os olhos e ela riu alto, sua risada era música para os meus ouvidos - Tudo bem, vamos descer, estou com fome também.

Ela caminhou de camisola/lingerie e descalça até o banheiro e eu fiquei só observando. Parou na porta e de costas para mim, ela tirou a parte de cima da camisola/lingerie. Deixando a mostra suas costas douradas e a calcinha fio dental branca. Estremeci. Os cabelos rebeldes, as pernas grossas... _Alguém_ já estava feliz novamente. Virou só a cabeça para o lado e sorriu.

- Me acompanha num banho, Sr. Redfield? - sussurrou ela sensualmente. Depois, se virou completamente, deixando seus belos seios expostos para mim. Correu os olhos pela minha cueca e mordeu o lábio.

**SPOV**

Chris era sexy de uma maneira inacreditável. Seus braços eram enormes, seu peito era musculoso e o abdômen era todo definido, perto da barra da cueca tinham aqueles dois ossos, um de cada lado da cintura, e eu particularmente achava aquilo o máximo. Só perdia para o que tinha dentro da cueca... Falando nisso, aquela cueca branca boxer Calvin Klein estava... Wow, de matar. E tinha _algo _que estava petrificado dentro dela, que estava me dando calafrios.

Minha vergonha com ele tinha ido pro espaço, afinal, eu estava só de calcinha encarando-o agora. E tinha acabado de convidá-lo para tomar banho comigo.

Ele sorriu diabolicamente, veio correndo em minha direção, me pegou no colo, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

Vai saber o que pode acontecer com nós dois num banheiro com uma banheira de hidromassagem...

* * *

**Só porque gostei do ONE SHOT ele não vai mais ser ONE SHOT AEUHOAEUI Resolvi transformar isso numa história. Só porque eu estava muito inspirada... (?) AGAEIU boa noite queridas!**

**000Druid01:**Hey buddy! Thanks a lot! Well... Because I'm brazilian...? haha Yeah I understand, but my english isn't perfect yet haha Sorry. Well, I'll go on with the story, then, if you want to read more... Thanks again, kisses

**Srta. Maya:**Eu não sei se é assim que é pra ser, mas eu amei esses dois e não acho que Jill e Chris combinam... Sei lá, não rola uma química entre os dois, ao meu ver AUEHAEOIU Sim, planos diabólicos deles para uní-los hohoho Que bom que gostou, querida, acompanhe se conseguir :D beijão

**Joo:**Bem, uma fic não precisa exatamente ser como a história original, não é? Para mim, Jill e Chris não combinam, não sei, só... não combinam. Não é confundir as coisas my dear, é apenas ter inspiração, criatividade ou retardadice para escrever sobre isso,sendo o certo e o original da história ou não. Mas, obrigado pelo review.

**Qualquer dia desses eu posto mais, queridas! Beijos e boa noite!**

**N SHADOWS**


	3. Chapter 3

_De volta ao trabalho_

**CPOV**

Voltamos ao trabalho, depois de dois dias ao lado de Sheva, apenas relaxando, não precisando se preocupar em matar nenhuma aberração... Mas eu precisava voltar, eu, assim como ela, era apaixonado pelo o que fazia.

Chegamos na sede da B.S.A.A. de mãos dadas e todos que olharam para nós, reprimiram um sorriso.

Chegamos até a sala de Josh e quando ele viu nossas mãos, sorriu também.

- Pelo visto, a folga foi bem vinda, não? - ele perguntou rindo, enquanto organizava os papéis.

Olhei para a mulher escultural ao meu lado e abraçei-a.

- Sim, fez muito bem - respondeu Sheva - Mas agora, vamos voltar ao trabalho.

- Claro, claro. Nossa missão a partir de agora, é essa - ele colocou em cima da mesa um papel, eu e Sheva nos aproximamos da mesa e então pude ver quem era na foto.

Wesker.

Apertei os punhos de raiva.

- Chris, essa é a missão central agora. Matá-lo.

A raiva me tomou por inteiro, esse homem foi o culpado por fazer todos acreditarem que Jill estava morta, por fazer milhares de pessoas sofrerem... Eu precisava matá-lo.

- Tudo bem - respondi - Faremos isso, certo? - virei para Sheva.

- Certo - ela apertou mais minha mão e sorriu.

- Ok, temos a informação de que ele está indo para seu navio em Monrovia, vocês devem chegar em 1 hora e meia até lá em nosso jato, portanto, peguem as armas e vistam o equipamento - Josh disse.

- Tudo bem, Josh. Nos vemos em breve - ele assentiu.

- Adeus Josh - Sheva se despediu dele e nós fomos em direção a sala de equipamentos.

Vestimos os coletes e tudo mais, pegamos todas as armas necessárias e entramos no jato.

- Sheva, Chris - disse Joe Carter, um aprendiz que estava dirigindo aquele jato não sei porque.

- Olá Joe - Sheva disse, educada.

- Olá Sheva, cada dia mais linda, não? - ele disse, lançando a ela um olhar "comprometedor" pelo retrovisor.

Era só o que me faltava...

Ela não respondeu, apenas pegou minha mão e me olhou nos olhos.

- Você sabe como ele é, apenas ignore - ela sussurrou para mim.

- Claro, claro - eu disse entredentes, passei a mão por sua cintura, trazendo-a junto a mim - Amo você - sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela me olhou com seus olhos claros e os cílios batendo adoravelmente.

- Eu também amo você - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Podia alguém ser tão perfeita?

**SPOV**

Joe estava me enchendo a paciência. Ele já tentou me conquistar várias vezes, nas idas dele para a África em missões. Eu nunca havia me interessado por homem nenhum do meu trabalho... Bem, até agora.

Com Chris era diferente, eu realmente gostava dele, e sentia que não era algo_passageiro._

- Querida, vou pegar mais munição, espere aqui dentro, por favor - Chris pediu, beijando de leve minha testa.

Quando ele saiu, deu a Joe um olhar cheio de raiva.

- Estão juntos, Sheva? - Joe perguntou e eu revirei os olhos. Eu não seria mais educada com ele.

- Sim, estamos - respondi friamente.

- Eu ainda estarei te esperando, gata.

Mas será que ele não tem medo de morrer?

- Você não se toca, Joe? Eu não quero nada com você, pare de insistir! - esbravejei e tratei de me acalmar, antes que eu voasse em seu pescoço.

- Calma gatinha...

- Gatinha é o caramba - Chris chegou e berrou dentro do jato, fazendo o co-piloto virar para ver a briga - Cala essa boca e pilota esse jato antes que eu te derrube do jato pra baixo. Sheva está comigo agora.

Não pude evitar de sorrir fraquinho. Meu Chris.

Ele ainda mantinha o rosto sério e com raiva, seus punhos fechados com força e as dobrinhas da mão estavam brancas. Peguei suavemente sua mão, mas ele não me olhou. Puxei seu braço para ele se sentar e ele se sentou. Acariciei seu rosto, numa tentativa de acalmá-lo. Funcionou, pois ele fechou os olhos.

- Calma, querido. Nós já temos muito com que se preocupar, não vamos nos preocupar com _isso_ - dei ênfase ao isso. Sorri e beijei seu rosto. Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou.

- Desculpe, eu só... Não suporto pensar em você com outro - ele olhou para baixo. Puxei seu rosto e beijei de leve sua boca, passando discretamente a língua em seu lábio inferior.

- Sheva... - ele rosnou baixinho.

- Parei - eu disse rindo. Ele passou a mão por minha cintura e colocou em meu colo as munições, rifles, shotguns, magnus, machine guns... - Onde conseguiu tantas?

- Tinha lá dentro e eu peguei - ele sorriu para mim.

Recarregamos nossas armas e ainda sim sobraram munições.

- Pronta, parceira? - ele pegou minha mão.

Aquela adrenalina e o desejo de matar aquelas _coisas_me tomou por inteira. Peguei sua mão.

- Pronto, parceiro - respondi, me levantei e saí do jato, esperando por Chris.

Assim que ele saiu, nós seguimos nosso mapa até o local indicado. No meio do caminho, onde haviam muitas caixas, eu ouvi um grito - de zumbis - e uma flexa passou a centímetros de mim.

- Oh, merda... - eu falei e ele logo pegou seu rifle, mirando nos zumbis acima das grandes caixas, logo, outros apareceram em cima de nós - Vá, eu tenho o rifle e cuido desses - ele disse.

Me virei e peguei minha pistola.

- Sheva, querida... - ele chamou novamente e eu me virei rapidamente - Cuide-se, amor - ele pediu, preocupado.

- Claro, você também, meu bem - falei e joguei um beijo.

Com a arma quase colada no peito segui o caminho no meio das enormes caixas.

Mais barulhos. Parei na hora e senti alguém atrás de mim. E não era Chris. Me virei o mais rápido possível, me abaixando na mesma velocidade, desviando de um ataque de uma mulher, atirei no rosto e ela cambaleou, mas não morreu, atirei na perna e ela caiu, cheguei mais perto e chutei-a.

Entrei numa casinha que havia ali perto, em busca de munições. E achei. Para pistola e minha metralhadora. Mais uma vez senti alguém no mesmo ambiente. Virei. Ninguém. Mas havia um corredor iluminado no outro lado da sala. Logo, vi uma sombra com braços musculosos e uma arma. Meu Chris.

- Chris? - chamei baixinho.

- Oi, linda - ele apareceu em meu campo de visão e se aproximou. Beijando meus lábios de leve. - Tudo bem?

- Sim, e com você?

- Tudo bem - ele respondeu e outro barulho soou vindo do corredor.

- Mas que merda, eles não param! - esbravejei baixinho.

- É, eu sei - ele respondeu. Fomos os dois lentamente em direção ao corredor. - Eu vou descer e você cuida a escada que sobe, tudo bem? Te chamo qualquer coisa.

- Ok.

Ele desceu e eu esperei, atenta a escada que subia. Mas meu Iphone vibrou - outra parte boa de trabalhar na B.S.A.A era que todos os agentes ganhavam Iphones de última geração -, peguei-o e era uma mensagem. De Wesker.

_Um tanto gracioso o casal, meus parabéns, Sheva, conseguiu roubá-lo para você._

_Mas se os dois não saírem daí em 2 minutos, tudo explodirá._

_Você tem 2 escolhas: Sair daí sozinha e conseguir me alcançar no navio, ou salvar Chris e me deixar escapar._

_A escolha é sua, querida._

_Com carinho,_

_Wesker._

Puta que pariu! Da onde ele tem meu número se é restrito? Mas, o caso não é esse, eu preciso encontrar Chris.

Um cronômetro começou em meu Iphone, exatamente 2 minutos para salvá-lo.

Comecei a correr como uma desesperada, atrás dele. Desci as escadas rapidamente, achando um andar subterrâneo.

- CHRIS? - eu gritei alto. E nada.

Corri mais, entrando em várias salas e não vendo-o. Eu nem sabia se existiam zumbis ali, eu precisava achar Chris.

- CHRIS! - eu gritei.

Olhei meu Iphone, eram 1 minuto 42 segundos. Em pouco tempo tudo explodiria. Comecei a me desesperar, uma dor de agonia encheu meu coração inteiro.

- CHRIS! - agora eu chorava. Coisa que nunca fiz em momento algum em nenhuma missão.

Olhei o Iphone, 1 minuto e 50 segundos.

- Não, não - eu chorei baixinho, correndo mais e avistando uma escada e uma porta. Saí daquele lugar e assim que saí, tudo explodiu.

E junto com a sala, explodiram meu coração e minha esperança de ser feliz novamente. O homem da minha vida estava morto?

* * *

**OMG! E agora? mimimi**

**Calma meninas, eu sou querida e no próximo tudo melhorará - eu acho. Hohoho.**

**beijossssssss, love you guys**

**N SHADOWS**


	4. Chapter 4

_Alívio_

**JPOV**

Recebi a informação de uma explosão justamente no lugar onde Sheva e Chris estavam.

Merda.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

Chamei todos da B.S.A.A que eu consegui, a equipe médica, bombeiros. Estávamos chegando no local. Uma fumaça preta e alta nos deixou ciente do que estava acontecendo e minha preocupação só aumentava. Ouvi gritos, femininos. Era Sheva.

- Ah, que merda... Acelerem, rapazes! - gritei e estacionamos em frente ao prédio, em chamas.

Sheva estava ajoelhada em frente a ele, de costas para mim e percebi que ela chorava e tremia. Desci correndo do caminhão e fui até ela.

- SHEVA!

Ela se virou e veio até mim, me abraçando.

- Sheva, o que houve? - perguntei, olhando para ela, que chorava e soluçava.

- W-Wesker... E-Ele explodiu o lugar - ela murmurou.

- Onde está Chris? - olhei para os lados. Ela não respondeu, apenas chorou mais. E eu sabia o porque. - Oh, Deus... - rezei para que ele estivesse vivo. - Espere aqui, ok? Vou chamar os para-médicos - saí correndo em busca dos para-médicos, os bombeiros estavam apagando o fogo já.

- HEY! - gritei alto e eles me ouviram - VAMOS! VENHAM! - rapidamente, subiram na ambulância e vieram até o local.

- JOSH! RÁPIDO! - Sheva gritou.

Merda. Muita coisa pra uma pessoa só.

Disparei para lá e Sheva estava olhando para dentro da casinha, para uma janela.

- CHRIS ESTÁ AQUI, CHAMEM OS MÉDICOS - ela berrou. Os médicos estavam perto dela e eu também. Segurei seus ombros, ela estava doida pra entrar na casinha em chamas.

- Sheva, calma... Vai ficar tudo bem - tentei acalmá-la, mas o efeito foi contrário.

- ACALMAR? COM CHRIS QUASE MORRENDO? - ela berrou na minha frente, o rosto vermelho e o contorno das lágrimas ao redor dos olhos. Agora era quase palpável: Eles se amam. Não fiz nada, apenas abracei-a - Se ele morrer, J-Josh... Minha vida a-acaba - ela murmurou contra meu uniforme.

- Calma, querida. Chris é nosso agente mais forte, ele vai sair dessa - falei, esfregando suas costas.

- Ele está vivo! - gritou um dos médicos, depois voltou a atenção a maca.

Sorri abertamente.

- Graças a Deus... - Sheva sorriu e se separou de mim, indo vê-lo. Ele estava muito machucado.

- Sheva, amor... - Chris sussurrou, baixo.

- Sim, amor, eu estou aqui, Chris - ela chorou mais, pegando sua mão delicadamente.

Daqui a pouco quem vai chorar sou eu.

- Não me deixe, querida - ele pediu, o rosto agoniado.

- Não vou, meu anjo, não vou - ela se aproximou, com o máximo de cuidado e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Precisamos levá-lo, senhorita... - o médico pediu.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - Sheva se afastou - Te vejo em breve - sorriu para Chris.

Os médicos o levaram para a ambulância e seguiram para o hospital, enquanto eu e Sheva fazíamos o mesmo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXX

Estávamos esperando no hospital, sentados na sala de espera, por notícias de Chris.

- Sheva, o que exatamente houve lá? - perguntei. Afinal, eu precisava saber.

- Wesker, ele mandou uma mensagem para meu Iphone.

- C-Como? O número é restrito! - levantei meu tom de voz, mas lembrei que estávamos no hospital.

- Não sei, mas ele dizia que eu tinha duas opções: Ou sair de lá sozinha e pegá-lo a tempo, ou deixar Chris lá. E que em 2 minutos tudo explodiria - ela fez uma pausa, respirando fundo - Saí desesperada em busca dele, e não o encontrei, aí saí por uma porta que achei. Mas não tinha o encontrado.

- Ele não disse onde estaria?

- Num navio.

Navio? Ah, sim! O porto dele! E para lá que vamos!

- Ótimo, sabemos onde ele tem um porto! E Sheva, quero fazer um pedido a vocês... Tirem umas férias longas, por favor, vocês dois são antes de tudo, meus amigos e eu não suportaria que algo acontecesse...

- Mas Josh... Você está nos mandando embora? Isso é nossa vida e...

- Não, claro que não - a cortei - Só estou pedindo que tirem umas férias. Sheva, eu tenho certeza de que vocês vão reconsiderar a idéia de trabalhar na B.S.A.A... Sei, sei que isso é a vida de vocês. Mas Sheva, agora que você tem Chris, ele é sua vida, não?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sheva, você, como qualquer outra mulher, vai querer ser mãe um dia, e eu tenho certeza disso! Mas criar um filho, no meio de tudo isso é... Impossível! - falei, sincero - Sheva, eu amo vocês dois, são meus melhores agentes. Mas eu preciso que tentem ter uma vida normal, Chris pode trabalhar no escritório central comigo, nada envolvendo monstros, aberrações e Wesker... Entende?

- Entendo, Josh. Entendo - ela suspirou.

- Então, tirem uma férias, façam uma viagem e decidam o que irão fazer. Mas Sheva, qualquer coisa, saiba que sempre terá um lugar para os dois aqui - falei, me segurando para não chorar.

Ela sorriu abertamente, os olhos marejando. E me abraçou.

- Obrigada, Josh...

- Por nada, eu apenas quero a felicidade dos dois.

* * *

**wow, I disappeared, no?**

**UIAHOAEUHAEI e aí, amores? Bem, devido a um pedido de uma leitora de minha fic, voltei a atividade com a fic!**

**Beijo,**

**N SHADOWS**


	5. Chapter 5

_Trying to Live a Normal Life_

**CPOV**

Nova York, 13 de Dezembro de 2011. Eu e Sheva estávamos fora da B.S.A.A. Quer dizer, fora não, mas não éramos agentes como antes, não lidávamos mais com armas, não capturávamos mais aberrações e não caçávamos Wesker.

No início foi difícil, a vontade de pegar em uma arma, o prazer de apertar o gatinho e matar aquelas aberrações... Para Sheva mais ainda. Seu sono a noite era inquieto e ela sonhava praticamente todo dia com armas.

Eu trabalhava no escritório com Josh, ajudando e dando coordenadas. Eu trabalhei nisso antes de virar uma agente como era antes, eu era bom nisso, mas a atração por armas era bem maior. Eu ajudo os outros agentes a se localizarem. E haviam _novatos _em nosso lugar. Argh. Sheva nem sabia disso... Se ela soubesse, ela daria um jeito de voltar para lá.

Novatos inexperientes. Haviam Josh - que quase nunca saía em missões - e Jill, mas nós fazíamos falta.

Havia outra coisa, se não era a mais importante de todas: Sheva estava grávida.

Um sonho nosso se tornando realidade.

Então, ela não pode saber o que está acontecendo lá, poderia acontecer algo com o bebê.

Ela estava no 3º mês. Sua barriga estava ficando grandinha já e ela ficava cada dia mais linda. No primeiro mês, suas oscilações de humor foram preocupantes. Ela já tinha a personalidade forte, com oscilações de humor... Meu Deus. Os desejos e enjôos continuavam até hoje.

Estávamos morando numa casa perto do centro de NY. Pequena, bonitinha e moderna, como Sheva sempre descreve.

- Amor? - ela chamou, lá da cozinha.

Fui até lá. Ela usava uma de minhas camisas, e estava de pé descalço.

Ah... Mesmo com a gravidez, não conseguimos parar com sexo. Já que os hormônios dela estavam a mil, e ela sentia cada toque mil vezes mais intenso, eu cedia a ela sempre que ela provocava ou me olhava com aqueles olhos verdes.

- Oi - falei, me aproximando dela e passando as mãos por sua barriga.

Ela riu fraquinho e virou para me beijar.

- Eu queria muito, muito, muito comer uma bolo de chocolate - ela lançou seus olhos verdes e piscou os cílios para mim.

Como negar?

- Quer comprar, ou fazer?

- Vamos fazer, nós três - seu rosto se iluminou.

Eu simplesmente amava quando ela incluía o bebê. Era mágico.

- Ok, vamos comprar os ingredientes e aproveitamos e passamos na B.S.A.A., para ver se está tudo certo e quero ver Jill, ela reclamou que não fui mais lá - Sheva disse, me puxando para o quarto.

Nos trocamos e eu tive quase que esconder os seus sapatos de salto. Era adorava usá-los, mas eu disse para ela usá-los em ocasiões que relamente eram necessárias, afinal, uma mulher grávida vivendo dia e noite em cima de um salto não poderia resultar em boa coisa, não é? Convenci a ela usar uma sapatilha. Era inverno em NY, mas estranhamente não estava absurdamente frio e nem nevando, então, ela colocou um cardigã preto com desenhos brancos e uma calça jeans. Arrumou os cabelos e logo estava pronta, e linda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegando na B.S.A.A, estacionamos o carro e entramos lá dentro. E lá estavam Josh, Jill e... Os novatos. Merda. Hoje vai ter morte aqui.

Merda. Merda.

- Olá - Sheva chegou dando oi, e todos sorriram ao ver que éramos nós dois.

- Ah, como vai meu sobrinho ou sobrinha? - Jill sorriu abertamente e colocou as mãos na barriga de Sheva, dando um beijo em sua bochecha em seguida.

- Bem... Estou com uma fome absurda, mas bem - ela respondeu, corada.

Josh notou a presença dos novatos e de Sheva, e olhou para mim, como quem falava _Fudeu, cara._

Sheva deu oi para Josh e Jill também notou a presença dos novatos e dela.

- Merda - ela murmurou.

Sheva olhou para o casal escorado na parede, o distintivo da B.S.A.A no peito de cada um, e o uniforme.

- Eles, quem são? - ela perguntou para mim.

- Kate, Ben, por favor, nos dão um minuto? - Josh pediu.

- Por que? Ela é uma ameaça? - a mulher respondeu, desaforada.

Sheva engasgou e depois riu, lançando um olhar gélido para a garota.

- Sim, se eu quiser posso ser - ela disse, a voz rouca e ameaçadora - Quem é você, garota?

- Sua substituta - Kate respondeu, sorrindo e chegando perto de Sheva. O garoto ao lado, puxou Kate.

- Kate, não começa... - ele pediu.

Sheva virou para mim, Josh e Jill com os olhos arregalados.

- Digam... - ela respirou fundo - Essa vadiazinha está mentindo, não?

Ninguém respondeu.

- CHRIS - ela gritou.

- Amor, o bebê... - falei.

- ELE ESTÁ BEM - ela gritou de novo.

Fui até seu lado e segurei suas mãos.

- Amor, acalme-se - falei sério, fazendo-a sentar no sofá.

Josh tirou Kate e Ben da sala. Fechando a porta.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO ME DIZER QUE FUI SUBSTITUÍDA POR UMA NOVATA DE MERDA INEXPERIENTE? - Sheva estava vermelha, e eu precisava acalmá-la.

- Sheva - falei firme - Por favor, se acalme.

Jill se sentou ao lado dela.

- Querida, por favor... Não tínhamos ninguém mais... Você tem sua vida agora - ela disse docemente, segurando a mão de Sheva.

Seus olhos marejaram e ela me olhou intensamente.

- Por que você não me disse? - ela disse baixinho, uma lágrima escorrendo de seu olho.

- Porque eu sabia que você ficaria assim, meu anjo - sentei ao seu lado e abraçei-a.

- Chris... Eu estou te dizendo, vou voltar a ser agente depois que nosso filho nascer e crescer um pouco - ela falou, séria e confiante. - Você sente mais falta do que eu, e sabe disso.

Sim, ela tinha razão e sim, eu esperava essas palavras dela um dia ou outro.

- Tudo bem, pensamos nisso depois que nosso bebê chega, ok? - beijei sua bochecha e esfregava sua mão em movimentos circulares com o polegar, numa tentativa de acalmá-la.

Ela respirou fundo duas vezes e depois falou.

- É claro, agora vamos sair daqui, preciso de meu bolo - ela fez um biquinho e a briga estava encerrada. Sorri.

- Tudo bem... Cuide de meu sobrinho ou sobrinha, tudo bem? - Jill pediu, colocando as mãos na barriga de Sheva.

- Pode ter certeza - falei, colocando a mão na cintura de Sheva.

- Tchau, mamãe - ela a abraçou firme e beijou sua bochecha.

- Tchau, Jill. Cuide-se e coloque ordem aqui - ela falou a última parte mais alto, obviamente para os novatos ouvirem.

Jill riu.

- Querida, quem bota as ordens aqui somos eu e você, sempre, esqueceu? - ela disse num tom de poder. Ri alto. - Por que o riso, estou mentindo? - fingiu-se ofendida.

- Claro que não - respondi, sorrindo.

- É, pode ter certeza disso - Sheva disse, mordendo o lábio e lançando um olhar malicioso para Jill que retribuiu. Sheva virou-se para Josh - Tchau, Josh. Cuide-se, por favor - abraçou-o enquanto eu me despedia de Jill.

- Apareçam lá em casa para uma janta qualquer dia desses, ok? - falei.

- Pode deixar - eles falaram, juntos.

Acenamos e fomos embora em direção ao supermercado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SPOV**

Eu realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Estávamos no mercado e Chirs estava escolhendo os ingredientes na parte refrigerada e tive que esperar longe, pois como ele disse "Aqui é frio demais para uma gravida."

O problema, é que eu estava morrendo de calor só pelo fato de vê-lo em pé, escolhendo atentamente os ingredientes.

Eu estava ficando _excitada _com isso. Santo Deus!

Ele estava mais sexy a cada dia. Seu corpo era simplesmente maravilhoso, os braços grandes e os ombros largos, justos numa camisa xadrez e suas pernas torneadas apertadas numa calça jeans preta.

Ele se esticou para pegar algo e apareceu uma bordinha de sua cueca preta.

Céus.

Eu o encarava discaradamente com a boca aberta e os olhos cheios de cobiça.

Ele notou isso e me pegou observando-o. Sorriu maliciosamente e eu sorri do mesmo jeito.

Seu sorriso era tão lindo... Ele era perfeito. Seus cabelos um pouco mais compridos estavam com pontas para todos os lados, mechas. Ele passava mousse nos cabelos, todo dia. Seu rosto era como o de um anjo e o sorriso sempre me deslumbrava.

Após mais alguns segundos ele voltou e até a maneira como ele caminhava me animou ainda mais. Ele me olhava como se fosse me agarrar a qualquer momento.

Minhas pernas tremiam e eu ficava cada vez mais excitada.

- Qual o problema, meu bem? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

Ri baixinho e o chamei para perto, sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Se você soubesse o quanto estou excitada... - murmurei e lambi sua orelha.

Ele rosnou.

- Sheva... - apertou seu nariz levemente e passou a mão na testa, rindo - Você me enlouquece, mocinha.

- Sei disso - falei, convencida.

Empurrei o carrinho até o caixa mais próximo e quando fui pegar nossas compras, Chris chegou por trás de mim discretamente e esfregou sua ereção em mim.

Suspirei.

Óbvio que eu sabia onde isso ia acabar quando chegássemos em casa.

* * *

**hey!**

**Desculpem a demora, minhas semanas tem sido terríveis '-' Não atualizo minha outra fica há bastante tempo *todoschora* k**

**Está aí, mais um cap.**

**Beijos e boa noite!**

**N SHADOWS**


End file.
